Parodia
by kayra isis
Summary: Este one shot nació como una burla hacia una situación. Japón esta molesto con una residente de México, así que la latina pretende regresarla al país de donde corresponde. Lame summary... lo se u.u


Disclaimer: Ni Axis Powers Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ni otras cosas que use en el fic.

Advertencias: Presencia de oc's, lenguaje colorido de México, historia sin sentido, chiste local...

No pretendo ofender a nadie, este fic es solo por mero entretenimiento

Únete a mi foro "Juego de roles hetaliano" Necesitamos gente para el role play!

Ahora si, al fic!

.-.

Japón era un hombre que pocas veces se molestaba. Contaba con los dedos de una mano las ocasiones que realmente se había enojado. Y eran cosas trascendentes, no los clásicos temas que a la mayoría de las naciones molesta. Por eso, cuando escucho de cierto programa que usaba parte de su cultura para mofarse de la gente que gustaba de ella, aun en otros países, creyó que era lo justo hablar con el país involucrado para proponer una solución. Se dirigió a la casa de su amiga dispuesto a manejar la situación.

México se encontraba con la lagrimita en la esquina de los ojos viendo una de sus clásicas novelas del canal de las galaxias*, cuando escucha toques en su puerta. Mirando por la ventana, vio que solamente se trataba de su amigo y aliado Japón.

-¡Entra! ¡Está abierto!- Grito desde su asiento, pues realmente no quería perderse el capítulo.

Japón, algo inseguro, se acerca a la chica quien mordía una servilleta desesperadamente. Al parecer no se había percatado de que el hombre se había acercado a ella. Chasparreando su garganta, trato de llamar su atención.

-Mekishiko-chan, debo comentar algo acerca de una de sus pobladoras...- Comenzó a decir cortésmente pero la chica lo silencio con un gesto.

-¡Shh calla Japón! ¡El protagonista está en su lecho de muerte y está a punto de decirle a la tipa que la ama aun cuando ella espera un hijo de su mejor amigo!

-Pero Mekishiko-chan lo que vengo a decirle es importante...- Repitió de nuevo, pero desistió al ver que la chica veía los últimos minutos de la novela embobada. Se sintió derrotado por una simple novela, pero aun así decidió verla con ella, para ver qué era lo interesante.

Toda la trama pareció un cliché repetido una y otra y otra vez, creando un drama tan parecido y a la vez tan diferente a un dorama, que le recordó a su hermano el dramático exagerado. *En algún punto de Seúl, Sur Corea estornudo*

-¡Ah! ¡No puedo creer que lo perdono aun cuando la dejo en el altar, embarazada, por su amiga la rica!- Exclamo indignada la chica al terminar la novela. De pronto recordó la presencia de Japón y le sonrió gustosa. -¿Que sucede?

-Quisiera comentar acerca de su ciudadana Lara Brazo*.- Dijo cortésmente, pero de inmediato, la chica palideció.

-¿Que hay con ella?- Pregunto nerviosa.

-Hace poco actuó de una forma desconsiderada con una parte de mi cultura, ofendiendo incluso a sus propios ciudadanos al hacerlo.

-¡En serio!- La chica se dio una palmface y rodó los ojos molesta. -Uff, he tenido problemas con ella, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a esto. Lo siento Japón, ¡nunca quise ofenderte! Espero me perdones, ah y también por la vez que mi jefe te confundió con China.

-No hay problema.- Replico el otro tranquilo, aunque la chica pudo jurar ver un tic en su ojo solo por unos momentos. - Pero insisto en que se tomen medidas para que tu ciudadana se controle.

-¿Qué? ¡Ella no es ciudadana mía! ¡Es de mi hermano Perú!- Se defendió la chica, aunque pronto se tranquilizó. -Estoy segura que podré convencerlo para hacer algo con ella. Le diré que la acepte de nuevo en su país en la próxima reunión.

*En algún punto de Lima, Perú sintió escalofríos*

.-.

Otra clásica reunión para fomentar la paz ida al carajo. Nadie había declarado la guerra contra nadie aún pero era cuestión de tiempo. María suspiró. ¿Por qué insistían en estas cosas? Pero si lograba quitarse aquella espina que le molestaba, entonces el viaje no habría sido en vano. Espero a que fuera la hora del almuerzo y rápidamente localizo a su hermano. Estaba solo, cerca del área de refrigerios, así que decidió aprovechar.

-¡Perú! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!

-¡Ah! ¿Qué sucede México?- le respondió el.

Ella se mordió el labio nerviosa. Su hermano estaba tranquilo pero temía que eso iba a cambiar en cuestión de tiempo. -Sabes, he cuidado a tu ciudadana, pero creo que me ha ocasionado muchos problemas, ¿podrías recibirla de regreso?

-Hermana, ¿De qué hablas? - se ríe nervioso. - ¿De quién hablas?

-Lara Bra...*

-¿¡QUE?!- Perú de inmediato palideció. -¿¡Ciudadana?! ¡No! ¡Es tuya! ¡¿Tiene nacionalidad mexicana o no?! Bueno, eso no importa... ¡Ni se te ocurra regresármela!

-Pero hermano... Mucha de mi gente está inconforme, además Japón...

-¡No me importa! - Grito despegadamente Perú. -¡Es tu problema ahora!

-¡No seas tan infantil!

-¡NO OIGO NO OIGO!

-¡Ahh que hijo de...! ¡La recibirás de regreso!

.-.

No muy lejos de los hermanos latinos, un muchacho rodeaba los ojos fastidiado de los gritos. Simplemente estaba harto. ¿Cómo ambos hermanos podían pelear tanto? El no peleaba tanto con su propio hermano, solo cuando el otro era un completo idiota y eso ocurría... La mayor parte del tiempo.

Italia del Sur, Romano, decidió callar a su interlocutor para tratar de controlar a los latinos. Dando un leve puñetazo a España, detuvo su monologo para después proseguir el.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Los bastardos que tienes por hijos están peleando de nuevo!-

España los volteo a ver y, para desgracia de Romano, solo se rio estrepitosamente.

-¡Fusososo! ¡No digas eso! Seguramente están jugando.- Dijo despreocupadamente.

-Parecen estar a punto de sacarse los ojos.- Le contesto Romano, aun observándolos. -¡No es que me importen! ¡Solo que ya me fastidiaron!

Esta vez, el instinto paterno del ibérico ganó y la nación española se acercó a sus hijos tratando de calmarlos

.-.

España llego con México y Perú justo antes de que empezaran los golpes y cachetadas. Aunque México era una chica, sabía que su hermano no se contendría, así que trato de calmarlos rápido.

-¡Princesa, Eduardo ya tranquilos! - El padre pone sus manos en los hombros de cada uno con afán de separarlos, aun con su tono alegre.

Perú se sintió molesto por la intromisión. Se quitó la mano de su padre y señalo a su hermana acusadoramente.

-¡Siempre la defiendes a ella! ¡Es tu pinche favorita! ¡Déjala que se joda y pelee sus guerras por su cuenta!-

-¡Su pinche favorita tu cola! ¡Y siempre me defiendo sola! ¡No como tú que dependes de argentina!

La tenia. Eduardo sonrió maliciosamente sabiendo que pronto le daría en su mero orgullo. Fingiendo toser murmuró por lo bajo un "¡América!"

-Someone called for a hero?!- Más rápido que inmediatamente, el gringo apareció como por invocación, para el contento de Perú y desgracia de México.

-¡Ay Dios mío!- Exclamo María refugiándose en los brazos de su padre. Eduardo, por su parte no cabía en su felicidad. Hora del bulling hermanil.

-Ah nada. Solo estábamos hablando de CUANTAS VECES has ayudado a María con sus guerras.

-¡SOLO FUE UNA PINCHE VEZ!- Ella trato de que el gringo olvidara el tema, en vano, pues este solo se río y la acerco hacia sí mismo, de la cintura.

-¡AHH LO RECUERDO PERFECTAMENTE! La ayude con su independencia...

-Cállate América...- La chica forcejeo sin éxito.

-la guerra de los pasteles...- Prosiguió el sin notar el descontento de la mexicana.

- Silencio, por favor...

-La intervención francesa...- Ella comenzó a esconder su rostro en señal de vergüenza, mientras su hermano se reía por lo bajo.

-La guerra constitucionalista... y claro, ¡La primera y segunda guerra mundial! Pero no importa, siempre estaré ahí para mi LADY IN DISTRESS!

Eso fue todo lo que Perú pudo aguantar y cayó al suelo carcajeando a mas no poder. Ella, enrojecida por la vergüenza y ahora por la rabia, empujo al gringo molesta.

-¡Deja de decir que soy tu pinche damisela en apuros!

-But Mary, it's true! Remember? ¿Esa noche que pasamos juntos?

De pronto, Perú dejo de reír murmurando algo así como "fuertes declaraciones". Un aura tenebrosa rodeo a los presentes. México abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y le tapa la boca para callarlo.

-¡Shh!

Alfred, sin captar, prosigue, inmensamente dolido. -¡Pero pensé que compartimos algo especial!-

-Ay Alfredo, que cosas dices...-Comenta, mientras ríe nerviosamente, pero el daño estaba hecho.

España, de pronto, perdió aquella actitud relajada y toma una postura de sus días de pirata. Posesivamente, aleja a su hija mayor del gringo y se enfrenta a él , fúrico.

-¿¡Tocaste a mi pequeña princesa?!

-Relájate papa, solo fue una noche y estaba ebria...- María alcanzó a decir, en vano. Sabrá Dios de donde, España consiguió una alabarda y comenzó a corretear a América, quien huía despavorido. Perú puso una mano en el hombro de su hermana quién, atónita, no daba crédito a su situación.

-A ninguno nos hubiera defendido así. Atrévete a decirme que no eres la favorita...-

-Te arrepentirás.- La chica empujo al suelo a su hermano, quien la jalo consigo, retomando el pleito de hacía unos momentos...

.-.

"Una reunión pacífica, ¿Acaso es mucho pedir?" Alemania pensaba mientras reprimía las ansias de arrancarse la cabeza. De algún modo, la persecución termino en lo que parecía ser la antesala de una tercera guerra mundial. Con un suspiro, esquivó una de las sillas que salió volando hacia él, mientras su asustado aliado italiano invadía su espacio personal, buscando protección.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Dejen de actuar como colonias!- Grito lo más fuerte que pudo controlando a sus compañeros. -Bien, ahora ¿Alguien puede decirme por que arman una batalla en los 15 minutos de descanso?

Por un momento las naciones, asustadas, quedaron petrificadas al oír el grito del alemán, hasta que señalaron a ambos hermanos latinos, quienes seguían jalándose los cabellos el uno al otro.

-¿Y bien?- Arqueó una ceja desaprobando su comportamiento. Sin embargo, a los hermanos poco les importo su intimidación.

-¡Él no quiere aceptar a su ciudadana de regreso!

-¡Es tu ciudadana hermanita querida!

... Y comenzaron de nuevo. Cada nación presente volvió a lo suyo. Sip, otra clásica reunión de para fomentar la paz.

.-.

Hola! Este one shot fue creado en un momento de burla hacia una situación junto con una amiga. Por eso la historia es corta y sin sentido, solo quería desahogarme de una forma educada y divertida.

Pido una disculpa, pues parece más un chiste local ( algo q solo algunos entienden ) pero por consideración a la involucrada pensé que sería mejor así, además de cambiar su nombre ( los datos en * )

La verdad me gustó mucho el resultado y me divertí mucho creándolo y escribiéndolo. Espero a ustedes también les guste tanto como a mí.

Nota!: Únanse a mi foro "Juego de roles hetaliano" Necesitamos gente para poder hacer role play! Hay vacantes!

Nos leemos luego!


End file.
